Eyes on Me: Love Analysis
by soulrefrain
Summary: Asuka's love analysis.  She and Shinji is finally getting married. ^^


Hideaki Anno owns Shin Seiki Evangelion  
  
Squaresoft owns Final Fantasy Eight Sound Track "Eyes on Me"  
  
For Shinji,  
  
1.1 Eyes on Me: Love Analysis  
  
"Love, it's a very nice felling, infatuation, that's uncertainty, well I once had a crush on Kaji but that's all. I'm sure that I feel love right here, right now."  
  
"Who am I? I'm you favorite Evangelion pilot." The red head girl winks.  
  
She then frowns. "I know, its not much… the love that I feel is forbidden or so Rei warns me. The commander is not much help either. For some reason he became defensive. Damn it all, I never knew he cared for his son. Its not like I'm going to hurt Shinji. Why can't I have him, is it because I'm just a singer and Shinji's something much more?"  
  
Screaming now. "What if he won't allow Shinji and me to get married?"  
  
  
  
The Rei in her mind.  
  
"Because your mean to him."  
  
No I'm not, I've always cared for him.  
  
"Are you sure, you always teased him, pushed him around, screamed at him."  
  
I… that's my way of showing him that I care. It's my own way. He's  
  
My special baka can't you see that?  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
No… go away.  
  
Ayanami Rei Fades  
  
  
  
Rei Ayanami, first child and my rival. She met Shinji first; maybe she's having a hard time feeling pushed away. She won't get Shinji he's mine. Doesn't she know she's not good enough for Shinji, she might be perfect and everything…?  
  
Asuka sat on the floor eyes lowered her expression showed defeat.  
  
Am I not good enough for Shinji? I might not be as successful as Rei, but I have good qualities too. I did pay for his tuition fees when he entered college. I supported him; I was there for him as he was for me. Why can't they leave me alone? Why do they have to judge me?  
  
Can't they see I love him?  
  
  
  
The commander in Asuka's mind.  
  
G.Ikari Office  
  
"Sit down," he commands  
  
Asuka and Shinji sat obediently. Asuka smiled politely, trying to give a good impression. First impressions do last in the long run.  
  
"Miss Soryu, I understand that you'd like to marry my son." The commander said in a serious voice.  
  
Asuka smiled happily and held Shinji's hand, squeezing it, full of love.  
  
"Yes sir, I'm asking your permission to marry your son." She said gleefully.  
  
Shinji nodded.  
  
"Comman… I mean father."  
  
"No!" Commander Gendou Ikari replied  
  
"What?" Asuka said in disappointment.  
  
"I will not allow you to marry my son." He said glaring at her.  
  
"Fine, Shinji lets go, we don't need his stupid permission." Asuka shouted, pulling Shinji's arm.  
  
Shinji stood looking gloom.  
  
"He's not leaving anywhere!" Gendou Ikari presses a button.  
  
Damn, a stasis field enveloped around Shinji.  
  
An angel's AT field.  
  
"Guards, please escort Miss Soryu outside."  
  
"Shinji, no… Shinji… SHINJI." Asuka pleaded.  
  
"Asuka… I'm sorry, I… I'll be with you soon." Shinji replies weakly. He could barely move in stasis.  
  
"Asuka, I love you."  
  
No I can't accept this; Asuka leaps away from this reality.  
  
  
  
Parents could be weird at times. I'm sure they understand. They've been through this before right? I'm sure they have then why do they… I'm so confused.  
  
Commander Ikari Gendou, Shinji's Dad. That heartless bastard, he forced Shinji to pilot Eva, now that it's over, he no longer has a need for us, why won't he let Shinji go.  
  
"Gad, what a control freak."  
  
She closed her eyes and imagined Shinji sitting beside her as she sang, fly me to the moon. Tears were falling from her eyes.  
  
  
  
"Why do you hate me so commander?" Asuka screams, she has been crying for quite some time now.  
  
"It is not that I hate you, it's just that, he deserves more."  
  
"I… I love him." She whispers.  
  
The commander grins. "So does Rei."  
  
"Shinji loves me more!"  
  
"That will change in time!"  
  
"!" What if he's telling the truth, will Shinji throw himself to anyone who show's him love. No, he won't I know he loves me. I know he wouldn't betray me.  
  
"SHINJI!"  
  
Fade to black  
  
  
  
The truth,  
  
Shinji revealed his feelings for me when I first sang at one of my gigs.  
  
Eyes on me, a lovely song.  
  
The song he composed.  
  
He blushed when I kissed his lips and giggled as other girls gave me the look.  
  
  
  
"When I sang my song"  
  
"On the stage on my own,"  
  
His eyes, totally on me, those gorgeous dark blue eyes. I felt heaven that day.  
  
  
  
In Asuka's mind,  
  
Rei smiled at her and nodded, "Congratulations."  
  
The commander also, "Congratulations."  
  
The rest of the Nerv Staff, "Congratulations."  
  
  
  
The Shinji in her mind,  
  
"…"  
  
Shinji please look at me.  
  
"Asuka…"  
  
Do you hate me?  
  
"No… I love you dearly"  
  
Then why, why do they separate us?  
  
"Father thinks I should marry Rei…" he said in his serious tone of voice.  
  
'Much like his father, oh Shinji…'  
  
I don't want to lose you Shinji…  
  
"I'm always here for you Asuka." He said with a smile, a sad smile.  
  
I know my love. I know.  
  
"An image that I hold forever in my heart."  
  
  
  
I could always talk to him that way; I could always talk to him in my mind. I could always see him smile even though we're apart.  
  
I know he loves me, and that I love him back. I have nothing to worry about.  
  
But the mind can trick you as well, its not what really is or what will be. I don't know what will happen yet. I don't know how the commander will react, we hadn't actually told him yet. But it's better for him to hear from Shinji or me than someone else.  
  
  
  
The finale,  
  
"Father, Asuka and I decided to get married."  
  
Ikari Gendou looked like he was about to have a heart attack.  
  
Prof. Fuyutsuki just smiled.  
  
"Shinji… you know that when a man loves a woman… that…"  
  
"I'm 23 Father, I know my responsibilities." He said assuring the commander.  
  
'Oh Shinji, and I thought I'd have to do all the talking.' Asuka smiles politely.  
  
"Very well, you have my blessings." Commander Ikari sighs in defeat.  
  
"Oh thank you Father," Asuka cheers, kissing the old commander on the cheek. Then tugged Shinji towards the door.  
  
  
  
"Fuyutsuki,"  
  
"Sir?" the professor replied.  
  
"I never thought this day would come." The commander grinned, 'I'm proud of you son.'  
  
"Neither did I old friend, Yui would have been proud."  
  
"Yes, I know."  
  
  
  
Shinji took his bride in his arms kissing her lips gently. "My Asuka,"  
  
Asuka smiled. "My Shinji."  
  
+o+o+  
  
The end  
  
LK: we hope you enjoyed reading it  
  
Soul: as much as we writing it.  
  
LK and Soul: We could have made it longer ^^ but were currently trying to make All the love in the world better.  
  
LK and Soul: Ja Ne  
  
Arigato gozai masdta  
  
Keo_ph@yahoo.com for comments. 


End file.
